


Just Another Recruit

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan are suppose to be recruiting a new mutant but they get a little distracted (AU set after X-2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being on a long car ride was never fun for Logan. He especially hated it when Scott Summers was the driver. Logan tried with all his might to convince Xavier that Scott could go get this kid on his own but, Xavier, being himself, convinced Logan somehow.  
So here he was in a van being driven by Scott who had just put in his home-made CD that was now playing Katy Perry's teenage dream. Logan breathed trying to not lose his temper and Snikt the van apart. But when he looked over to the drivers seat he saw Scott who was singing and practically dancing to the song. Logan didn't really know the song but he knew they kept repeating “be my teenage dream tonight.” Logan laughed at the 25 year old. Scott looked over blushing as he realized he was caught.  
“...sorry whenever Jean and I would go recruit together we would sing these together,” Scott said re-gripping the wheel wiping his eyes after mentioning her name.  
“Hey Slim you've been driving for awhile maybe we should stop somewhere,” Logan said starting to worry about Scott's ability to drive especially when crying.  
Scott waited until the next exit and pulled into the closest gas station. He unbuckled and got out of the van. “So I guess we can meet back at the car in 12 or so” Scott said tucking the keys into his pocket.  
Logan stepped out of the van looked around confused about what just happened. After going across the street to McDonald’s, getting a couple things to eat, he went back to the van with a bag with some food for Scott. He opened the side door of the van and sighed as he noticed Scott in the far back seat. He also noticed the paper bag from the liquor store. He took the paper bag from him as he climbed into the van and shut the door behind him. “So Slim, are you hungry?” he said handing him the bag.  
“Y...yeah a little thanks” Scott said sitting up and wiping his eyes one more time before opening the bag and noticing the hamburgers. While Scott ate the hamburgers Logan opened the liquor bag and pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels. Scott turned while he took a bite of the burger and replied “that's mine!” He then reached forward trying to grab the neck of the bottle, but Logan pulled it away.  
“Come on Slim, we're on a mission to save a kid; just think about how much Jack's not gonna help,” Logan said as he put the bottle in the paper bag and watched Scott slowly finish the hamburger and crumple up the bag. Scott didn't want to admit it but Logan was right. Xavier trusted him to go get one of the new students and being drunk wasn't going to be good on the school.  
Scott pulled the keys out of his pocket threw them at Logan. “yeah well we gotta get going” He then reached over and pulled the paper bag out of Logan's hands. Logan then looked over to the clock, great, he was going to have to drive for a couple hours and Scott was still gonna drink. It was definitely going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan didn't really care about having to drive in the dark. But everything was worse because with every minute that passed Scott became more drunk, and with increasing intoxication levels he somehow became louder and louder. Scott wasn't even half way through the bottle. Logan didn't really want to even think about Scott getting any louder so he quickly pulled the van over onto the side of the highway. He then turned around to see Scott taking another swig of the whiskey. “Come on, Slim.” Logan said as he put his his hands up in frustration.   
Scott then lowered the bottle and laughed like a douche, “Logan you just gotta relax and take a drink.” He pushed the bottle near Logan.   
“Scott come on we gotta get to the next rest stop! If you take another drink of that I swear, Xavier will never let you help save another mutant ever again.” Logan pushed the bottle over and it fell onto the van's floor. The poison spilled everywhere. Scott let out a sigh, disappointed, and he showed it by immaturely crossing his arms and pouting. It wasn't normal for Scott to act like this and Logan knew that the best thing for them right now was to get to that rest stop and get as much sleep as they could. He turned back to the wheel not looking back at Scott and Scott didn't say a single word or make a single sound until they got to the rest stop and Logan turned off the car.  
Now positioned in the back Logan and Scott lay in their own individual seats, snuggled with blankets and a pillow. For some reason Scott was making many weird noises, but Logan being as tired as he was, fell sleep. But Scott couldn't he just stared on fully awake and curious. When Scott thought about Jean he always remembered having their beautiful little mind link. Scott was always interested in why Jean felt the way she did about Logan. He partially knew that she was interested in a rebellious fling. But with every moment Logan stayed at the Mansion Jean had wanted him more and more.   
Scott hadn't noticed but he was now and inch away from Logan. His hand gently brushing over the cover. Logan's eyes quickly shot open. “What are you doing, Slim?” He said not moving from his huddled warmth.   
“I was just wondering something” Scott said with a laugh at how serious his next action was. Not giving Logan a moment to move Scott inched forward and pressed his lips gently against the clawed monster's. Logan's eyes widened, shocked at Scott's movements as he tried to pull away. But he didn't want to harm the drunk unknowing mutant.  
As he got their lips to separate for a moment Logan got out a few words “Slim, you're drunk stop!” Logan then pushed the other away not afraid to hurt him now. Logan no longer cared about what happened. Whatever Scott wanted he was going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Who would have know that Scott was a very horny curious bastard when he was drunk? Well now Logan did and it made him smirk. Scott crawled back over to where Logan was.   
“Come on Logan!” Scott whined getting closer. He also pulled at his blanket. “It's not like you don't normally do it and I'm lonely”  
Logan laughed “Scott remind me to never give you alcohol,” He then lifted up the blanket knowing that Scott could never fit on the chair. Scott wiggled up onto the chair and fell a few times before finally turning Logan so he was on his back. Scott happily climbed onto the chair as he straddled Logan. They started to snuggle in but as Scott became comfortable, Logan began to have a rising problem that would be hard to deal with.   
Scott hadn't yet realized the new friend that was to soon arrive until he shot up. He then snuggled back into Logan's chest with a smirk. “So I guess you want it too?”Logan's face said it all. It wasn't that Logan didn't want it. He wanted it too much he knew that with every gentle touch the animal inside wanted to explode out. But he knew Scott being this drunk would do ANYTHING.  
“Yeah I guess I do but you know I don't want it unless you...” Logan smiled as he saw Scott yearned for the activity he must do. “I want you to tell me you're over her.” Hearing this Scott began to tear up.  
“B...but I can't!” Scott exclaimed falling flat on Logan as he balled his eyes out occasionally whispering how he loved Jean and that Logan had never known what it felt like to be with her and Logan just wrapped his arms around Scott.  
“Come on Slim!” Logan said as he gently kissed the other forehead. “I promise you will be able to.” Scott looked up at Logan blushing. He didn't even realize but the whole time he was snuggled up to the hairy mutant he had been completely in the buff. Scott smiled as he snuggled into Logan's chest now and running his frozen hands down his warm chest. Logan gave out a growl and Scott kissed his neck. Logan looked down at the other “And when you do we can continue this” Logan said with a laugh and gave Scott one more kiss before he sat up and pushed Scott off. He then began to get dressed as Scott sat confused. “We gotta go save that mutant remember.”


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next day Scott heard Logan screaming at the music player that must have been acting up. Scott wanted to sit up and tell Logan to stop being immature but he could only get out a few mumbles. Logan laughed hearing him move. “Hey Slim, finally awake. So was your night exciting?” Logan said looking in the rear-view mirror. Scott simply moved in the chair and pulled the blankets over his face.   
He had only realized what that he didn't know what happened last night when he thought about how much worse his headache was. Slowly sitting up he asked unsure “I.....I don't remember anything except the whiskey and this really weird dream.” Hearing this Logan chuckled.  
“Really?” Logan said smirking “What happened in this dream?” He asked noticing that Scott was unbuckling and coming to the front.  
“I...I don't wanna talk about it.” Scott said getting adjusted in the front passenger seat. “So where are we now?” Scott asked picking up the map that Logan had crumpled on the ground.   
Logan looked at one of the current highway signs “almost time to stop actually” Logan laughed “I guess sleeping beauty woke up just in time”Scott sighed he hadn't thought he slept for too long but looking at the clock he gasped.   
“It's already eight!” Scott said in shock “Logan I promise I can drive all day tomorrow I didn't think I was sleeping for that long.” Logan smiled and Scott felt weird it was so strange for Logan to smile especially when Scott was talking about how he was going to make up work. Logan normally growled and said some smart comment about how Scott wasn't needed by him and that he could go do something about Jean. This difference scared Scott. “Is everything okay?” Scott said looking over at Logan concerned.  
“Yeah everything's good I mean it's funny I had a really weird dream last night too.” Logan replied his smile somehow getting bigger. “You were in it and you were really different.” Hearing this Scott's eyes went wide. There was only one thing that Logan could be saying and Scott didn't have to be a telepath to get it.   
“OH MY GOD!” Scott yelled making his own head vibrate in pain due to his hangover. “Logan I swear I was drunk! I didn't know what I was saying” Scott ut his hands up in defense as his face turned completely red. All Logan did was give a smirk, it sent a chill down Scott's spine.   
“None of it?” Logan said occasionally looking at the road but focusing on Scott's visor where his eyes would be.   
Scott scratched the back of his neck nervously. “None I mean what would you say if I said yes?” Scott looked up only to see Logan looking only at the road.  
“ I think I can answer that at this last rest stop”Logan said seeing the sign for a rest stop in 5 miles.


	5. Chapter 5

The movements made in between the car stopping and the two moving to the back were blurry. Scott couldn't focus on any one thing Logan was doing. He just tried to focus on where Logan kept moving his hands which concealed dangerous knives. Logan didn't notice Scott's focus on his claws, but knew he wasn't focused on the right topic. Logan let out a slight growl getting Scott's attention.  
Scott moaned feeling Logan kiss his neck. Logan laughed, only letting out his claws to tear Scott's shirt off. After he noticed the slight breeze Scott opened his eyes seeing Logan kissing down his chest. Scott only got out a sentence, "s...so did I act the same last night too?"  
Logan looked up at Scott with a devious smirk "oh come on Slim you really don't remember it?" Logan said moving up to Scott's face and moving some hair out of the way. Then he went back down to Scott's lower half. Scott let out a few noises before he covered his mouth. Scott had never felt that kind of.... sensation. It made his whole body shudder. Logan looked down at the other. "Slim, you and Jean you weren't into doing weird stuff were you?"  
Scott looked up at Logan blushing. "N...no not really we didn't even have sex until our wedding night."  
Logan smiled "Don't worry I'll give you the best time of your life." Hearing this Scott nodded giving into his natural behavior.  
Everything felt tingly. But Scott didn't want it to stop. The night all faded into a blur and somehow Scott never felt happier. Nothing was more natural. Logan flopped down onto the seat resting his head.  
"So Bub, how was I?" Logan said turning and looking at Scott who's hair was untamed.  
"I've never felt like that" Scott said slightly out of breath. Hearing this Logan got up moving to the front seat and starting the car.  
"Can we focus on saving that kid?" Logan pulled away from the parking spot and moving into the direction of the new mutant.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling into the driveway of the house Logan sighed remembering so many recruits before this one. But none of the other had ended with Scott in the back seat. Getting out of the van alone Logan didn't want to bother Scott I mean he just had sex with him. He couldn't hurt him more by making him walk. So there Logan was at the door ringing the bell. As the door opened Logan's face dropped in shock.  
"Hey Logan. Did you miss me?" Said the red headed woman standing in front of him.   
"Jean!" Logan said before he was pulled inside the house and the door slammed.  
Hearing the slam Scott opened his eyes and sat up. Moving as slow as possible because of all the pain Scott got out of the van walking up to the door and ringing the bell. After waiting a few minutes, he rang it again. But suddenly a strong wind flew past and the door opened. There stood Logan in a slight daze. "Oh hey did you find the kid?" Scott said feeling the intense pain in his ass. He didn't know why but he liked the way it hurt.  
"Nah just an empty house." Logan said walking out the door. Scott followed as he went toward the van.  
"We'll we should stop at a pharmacy this pain is killing me" Scott tried walking different ways to make it hurt less but stopped when he saw Logan's strange facial reaction.  
"Why do you have pain?" Logan said confused.  
"From last night you're not as gentle as you seem" Scott said looking at Logan surprised.  
"What so you mean? I don't remember anything except sleeping last night." Logan said confused still. Scott just gasped tearing up spittle.


End file.
